ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW King of Extreme (2008)
Card King of Extreme Quarterfinals, Semi-Finals & Finals; Winner becomes King of Extreme!! Mr. DEDEDE vs. Captain Charisma StarStann vs. Lethal Consequences Johnny Bad Blood vs. The Dark Emperor Impact vs. Knocka Extreme Rules Match Jericho is Kewl vs. CM Ronn EAW InterWire Championship Mister K © vs. The Great One Results *1. Dark Emperor interfered in the match and helped out Mr. DEDEDE. But then Regulator ran down to the ring with a steel chair and Mr. DEDEDE thought that Regulator was gonna help out both DEDEDE and Dark Emperor. But then Regulator uses the chair on Dark Emperor. Mr. DEDEDE was furious of Regulator's actions and while Mr. DEDEDE was yelling on Regulator, Captain Charisma got up and hit the F-U on Mr. DEDEDE. *2. Mister K defeated a midget-sized version of The Great One. After the match, The Latino Game came out and trash talked Mister K's title reign and then tells that it's time for Mister K to start playing with the big boys. Mister K answers back by telling Latino Game that he can beat anyone thrown at him and don't care how big the boys are as he exits the ring and goes face to face with Latino Game on the ramp and taunts Latino Game to come at him at once. Mister K then smashes the microphone over Latino Game's head and spits right into the face of Latino Game. Latino Game was downright furious as he leaps onto Mister K and both men brawled onto each other until referees breaking them apart. *3. Impact assaulted Lethal Consequences during the match with a steel chair. *4. A masked man came out from the stands, enters the ring, and nails Johnny Bad Blood with a Superkick. The masked man exits the ring and ran back to the stands as Dark Emperor goes for the cover on Johnny Bad Blood. *6. The match ended in no contest due to both men got KO'd due to Jericho is Kewl and Jaywalker, who appeared after the lights came back on speared CM Ronn off two ladders and landing on a stack of 4 flaming tables wrapped in barbed wire. *8. Mr. DEDEDE came out with a steel chair then sets the chair in a seating position as DEDEDE sit in the chair in the middle of the ramp in case of Regulator interfere during the match. Later in the match, DEDEDE uses the chair on Knocka. After the match, Knocka was about to hit the Slobberknocka on Dark Emperor, but DEDEDE pulls Dark Emperor from the ring at the last second as both men stare at Knocka as Knocks celebrates with the crowd as both DEDEDE and Dark Emperor walk up the ramp in anger. Miscellaneous *Impact and StartStan agreed to work together and help each other out even they are sworn enemies to one another. *Showdown General Manager Cuck U. Fena hired a young man named Cole a member of the Showdown roster. *Latino Game did a promo in the ring of how is the greatest rising star in EAW history he is until he interrupts by Cole, who signed by the boss earlier. Cole says a few words until Latino Game took the mic and ask the new kid that's is good enough to be in the same ring as him. Cole responds by hitting a 630 Corkscrew spin into a hurricanrana onto Latino Game. Latino Game slides out of the ring as Cole picks up the mic and say "Have a nice day!" as Latino Game angrily walks up the ramp, and Cole celebrates with the crowd. *Rated R Shaman of Sexy and Sabina were having their wedding in front of the EAW Superstars and the crowd. As the reverend was about to announce them as husband and wife until the mystery stalker that stalked Sabina for several weeks as he took his mask off as revealed Edge & TNA Rules. Edge & TNA Rules then came out inside a jeep filled with other 4 Masked Henchmen as he drives down to the ring. Edge & TNA Rules then walks out of the Jeep holding a nightstick & a microphone and enters the ring. Edge & TNA Rules tells Sabina that he's the one to marry her instead of Rated R Shaman of Sexy and both the bride & the groom didn't like this at all. Edge & TNA Rules to continues to speak until Edge & TNA Rules smashes the nightstick onto Rated R Shaman of Sexy and then smashes it on the Reverand thus knocking both men out. More Masked men surround the ring as the EAW Roster can't do but watch in dismay. Edge & TNA Rules ordered two masked men to grab Sabina by her arms and carry her out of the arena. Edge & TNA Rules stares at Rated R Shaman of Sexy and say to him "I'm gonna take what's mine my friend...and I'll take her...at you expense." Edge & TNA Rules exits through the crowd leaving Rated R Shaman of Sexy unconscious in the ring. *Cole walking in one of the arena's corridors until he bumped into Kat Kizz accidentally. Both men apologized to one another and Cole asked Kat to a fall party in a few weeks and Kat agreed to it. *Dark Emperor asked Mr. DEDEDE to keep a lookout on Regulator during his King of Extreme Semi-Final Match against Knocka just in case if Regulator tried to screw up Dark Emperor as well. *Cuck U. Fena announced that on the next Showdown, Sabina will defend the EAW Vixen's Championship against Alexa in a Ladder Match in the main event. He also announced at Oblivion, the Undisputed Hardcore Championship will be defended in the Extreme Elimination Chamber. *WWEFan-Taker-McMahon came out and announces that the EAW Women's Battle Royal will be discontinued and the fans get to decide to vote which EAW Vixen will be the new Commissioner of EAW!! He also announced that he's cashing in the Cash in the Vault Briefcase in his hometown of Los Angeles, CA at Pain For Pride. *Edge & TNA Rules issue a challenge to Rated R Shaman of Sexy on the next Dynasty to prove that he's better than him. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2008